A Kiss to Remember
by cagalli-chan
Summary: Gundam SEED. One Shot. KiraLacus. 'Any drowsiness remaining vanished in an instant for the young former Gundam pilot, there standing at the stove making breakfast was Lacus Clyne. Wearing white panties, an apron and nothing else.'


Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and whatever lucky bastard owns it. I am not gaining any profit whatsoever so don't sue the poor student who is about to become poorer when said student is about to go to college. Especially a private institution. 0_0 This is getting a little repetitive, isn't it? ;)  


  
Summary: _'Any drowsiness remaining vanished in an instant for the young former Gundam pilot, there standing at the stove making breakfast was Lacus Clyne. Wearing white panties, an apron - and nothing else.'_  


  
Pairings: Kira/Lacus, brief mention of Athrun/Cagalli  


  
Warnings: Major fluff here (or a poor attempt at major fluff). Reference to sexual situations and also sexual innuendo from also possibly OOC Lacus-chan which is the reason for the pg-13 rating. As far as spoilers are concerned, there is a little bitty one (I don't consider it a spoiler but what do I know) but for the people who haven't seen the series yet I doubt you will catch it. To those who have seen it, kudos to you if you can find it. ^_^  


  
A/N: This little ficlet takes place about two years after the series. I have a little rant but that can wait until after you read the fic (assuming you're still reading this ~_^ ) The title 'A Kiss to Remember' kind of has a double meaning in this fic. I though it was pretty good coming up with a title that clever but at the same time cliché. Oh well. ;) Inspiration, btw, came from a crazy dream I had. ::does a once over:: I *actually* remembered a dream! Must write this down in my list of accomplishments! ::rushes off to go write it before I forget it:: Anyways, enjoy the fic.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Kira groaned and half opened his right eye, which was a mistake as a shaft of golden sunshine focused by the uneven nature of a window blind pierced his sensitive vision and buried itself into the back of his brain. He threw up his hands to block the offending light and groaned, as the rapid movement seemed to make the pain he felt treble and his stomach feel it was actually outside his body. The dim recollection of the interior of a toilet basin suggested this was most likely the case anyway.  


  
Rolling onto his belly he grabbed the pillow he was currently using and covered his head with it protectively as though the cotton and fabric could shield him from the effects of either a hangover or nuclear holocaust (whichever had actually occurred) and make it all go away again.  


  
What had happened last night? It was something Kira was quite proud of to be able to handle his love of a good saki or two (dozen) so for him to wake up feeling as though he had been chewing on an old jumper for three hours and Justice had just self-destructed off inside his skull was something relatively new.  


  
Rolling the other way this time he promptly fell straight off the bed he had been sleeping on and onto the rather cold and hard wooden floor. A yelp of surprise followed by a groan sounded out in the room as Kira rubbed his head. A few more minutes in his fetal position and he felt brave enough to once again open his eyes. The sensation this time was less agonizing than before but still pretty unpleasant, a dull throb of defiance still lingered.  


  
Okay so his eyesight was hardly a perfect 20:20, more like 70:104 and the room may well have been spinning around like a top with shadows and blurs the only thing he could comprehend as he tried desperately to gain focus. However with time and patience things started to sort themselves out, twenty minutes after he first stirred Kira was able to discern three important concepts.  


  
The first was:  


  
Unfamiliar *yet* familiar ceiling . . .  


  
The second:  


  
What . . . what in the hell is that thing rubbing against my foot!?  


  
And the third was:  


  
Kira Yamato, where the hell are you!?  


  
Admittedly the first and third were somewhat based around the same concept but two was foremost in his mind at present, something furry was rubbing against his bare foot. He made to cautiously bring his knees upwards towards his chest thus getting his bare feet away from said fuzzy thing when something cold, wet and with a distinctly sandpaper like texture pressed against one of his toes.  


  
Letting out a squeak of fright the young teenager leapt up into the air, a wave of adrenaline propelling him back onto the bed that although seemingly solved the feet problem flung his poor alcohol soaked brain into the side of his skull and it groaned in protest. However scared Kira was, and he was pretty freaked out presently in the situation he was in, he summoned up the nerve to open one eye with very little pain attacking him to see what it was.  


  
There on the ground, slightly bemused and washing itself was a small calico kitten, which mewed at him in an almost nonchalant manner before resuming its wash. Kira gave a sigh of relief and got somewhat unsteadily to his feet.  


  
Before he took one step, a big draft from ::ahem, err yeah:: made him look down to see he was missing a pair of black silk boxers he *knew* he was wearing the night before. Searching frantically around the bedroom, he found them discarded among other numerous amounts of clothing that were thrown haphazardly around the bedroom. Blushing, he put said boxers on very quickly, then exited the bedroom with the kitten following in tow.  


  
Still unsure exactly as to where he was he decided to investigate the apparently plush house he had ended up, hoping desperately he hadn't picked someone up while drunk - especially some sorry smelly excuse of a person - he stumbled forward making her way to a door. Leaning part against the wall to keep himself upright, he turned the doorknob to find that it led into the kitchen.  


  
"Good morning, Kira-kun."  


  
Any drowsiness remaining vanished in an instant for the young former Gundam pilot, there standing at the stove making breakfast was Lacus Clyne.  


  
"I hope bacon is okay? I haven't had a fried breakfast in ages."  


  
Wearing white panties, an apron - and nothing else.  


  
"Mmm? Oh yeah, bacon's fine Lacus-san."  


  
This has to be a dream, some weird crazy - Kira couldn't resist looking the singer up and down from behind again - incredibly sexy dream.  


  
"I've told you before Kira-kun there's no need to call me Lacus-san at all. Lacus is fine, though I'd prefer Lacus-chan."  


  
"Sorry." Kira looked groggily around him, "Um, where am I and how did I get here?"  


  
"You don't remember?" Kira shook his head, Lacus sighed and began to serve up breakfast. "Well I'm not surprised under the circumstances. What happened was I gave you a lift back here. I was going to drop you back at your apartment but we were both having such a good time we decided to make a real night of it. You challenged me to a variety of drinking contests before I bet you I could walk up that wall."  


  
She pointed to one wall that seemed to have shoe marks on it, "I failed miserably as you can see, and the graze on my forehead is a testament to that. Afterwards I don't remember that much but we seem to have gotten through several bottles of spirits."  


  
"That's probably why my head feels like Freedom and Justice have had a tap-dancing contest on it."  


  
"Probably." Lacus nodded, "Also, I cancelled the little breakfast we were supposed to have with Athrun and Cagalli today, but we agreed to have dinner over at that new restaurant we always planned on going to tomorrow. Hopefully, we can eat without said task giving us migraines by that time."  


  
"Eurrgh, what time is it?"  


  
"Eight in the morning and breakfast time so eat up." Kira groaned and slumped into a seat before poking at a piece of bacon suspiciously.  


  
"I wonder how Cagalli's doing?"  


  
"Well we did leave her with Athrun, so I suppose the question is how **he** is doing."  


  
The kitten ambled into the room and Lacus bent down to pick it up before giving it a small piece of bacon the tiny cat rapidly devoured, a big grin on its feline face. It rubbed its tongue over a pointed tooth and nuzzled the singer's hand affectionately. Kira became lost in the little scene and soon looked down to find his plate surprisingly empty, he blinked in confusion not remembering eating one mouthful.  


  
"That was great," He said smiling, which was a half-truth considering he couldn't remember consuming the meal at all, the taste or anything and only going on the fact that if she was a quarter as good a cook as she was a singer she must be brilliant in that as well.  


  
"Thank you." She picked up the kitten and continued to make a fuss of it, "She's called 'Whisper'. I just got her last week."  


  
Kira stifled a laughed although a light blush stained his cheeks for overacting to a small kitten when he woke up from his alcohol-induced slumber. Although a small voice in the back of his mind wondered when she got rid of those multicolored balls from hell - the Haros. "Yes, we've already met."  


  
"Well time to get going I suppose, I need a shower and a change of clothes first though."  


  
"Yes, I need to clean up as well." Kira tickled Whisper under the chin.  


  
"I'll go and tidy myself up and then you can take a shower as well."  


  
"Wait a minute," Kira put Whisper down onto the floor where it immediately ran off presumably to sleep, "what exactly *did* happen last night?"  


  
"You don't remember anything?" At his confirmation with a shake of his head, Lacus sighed and sauntered up to him, hips having that more than gentle sway (which was pretty sexy but so un-Lacus like, right?) still wearing that mind-stopping ensemble - that white panties with an apron - with a smile, but it wasn't her usual perky smile.  


  
This one was much more alluring . . .  


  
. . . much more seductive.  


  
And it almost made him want to either run to high hell or pass out via nosebleed.  


  
*Almost.*  


  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered softly but seductively against his lips, "Are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"  


  
Arms instinctively reaching around her waist, Kira shook his head yet again. "I-I'm pretty sure."  


  
Stuttering partly because of the warm puffs of air that hit his lips with every word she whispered. Another part because he couldn't get his mind out of what she was wearing - that *god damn* innocent white panties with an equally innocent white apron tied around her body and by the look of things, she was wearing nothing else - pressed rather tightly against his own body. And the last part because of said body pressed tightly against him brought reactions to his body that left him more that a little faint but very sensitive to any faint movement on her part.  


  
*Very* sensitive.  


  
All of this went out of the window, though, when his lips meet hers.  


  
The kiss was whisper soft and barely there but it said so much. If a picture was worth a thousand words then surely their kiss was screaming millions at the tops of its lungs. And with that kiss, Kira remembered every detail despite his drunken haziness. From last night, the meeting and going to the club with Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun, to dancing with her, to having a drinking contest with said girl in his arms, to the challenge that she couldn't run up a wall, to their other *extracurricular* activities they did together. After a moment which seemed like forever, Lacus allowed herself to fall gently away from the kiss.  


  
Panting slightly from the lack of oxygen from the kiss but with a slight smirk on her face - which made her look even sexier in his opinion - she whispered to him, "I think you remember now, don't you . . . Kira-kun?"  


  
Kira shivered and it wasn't from the clothing or lack there of, but from the way that she whispered her name, it almost sounded like a purr . . .  


  
. . . a purr from a proverbial cat who look like had swallowed the proverbial canary.  


  
With a expression of complete innocence but with a hint of mischievousness, he replied back, "I don't know. I think I need more . . . reminders."  


  
A smile was the only response he received from her before she grabbed his hand and lead him to bathroom leaving no doubt at to what kind of "reminders" she had in mind.  


  
Today was going to be a good day, Kira thought, and he kept that feeling inside himself for the whole time walking with Lacus. Yes, a good day today. As the last thing he watched was Whisper snooze away without a care in the world he smiled, a very good day and not half-naked singers or tap dancing Gundams would change it.  


  
Alright, maybe half-naked singers without the "naked" part.  


  
_~end~_  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Author's rant: Time now to discuss something that's been bugging me since the Gundam SEED series was over sometime ago. Is it just me or did the makers 'advertise' the couplings in this show? I was being sarcastic so don't answer that. ;) I mean, if you 'advertise' couples you might as well show relationship development between the two said characters. It's only 'common sense' to do that when you go on establishing couples on opening credits (Japanese version) in a show, especially Gundam SEED. The two **main** ones I'm talking about are Athrun/Cagalli and Kira/Lacus.  


  
As far as Athrun/Cagalli are concerned, they received enough screen time during the series for it to be considered . . . cannon if you will. I mean episode 24 just clinched it for the rest of the series (for those of you who know what I'm talking about), then episode 31 after you-know-what, they both had a one-on-one discussion that put even more emphasis on this coupling. Fast forward to after episode 40, I mean every interaction between the two of them, especially episode 48, just screamed "Hey, looky here! I'm *actually* cannon! Write about me!"  


  
I feel that's the reason why so many people like this couple when it was all said and done. Supporting evidence was introduced in the series and the audience took it for what it was worth. It would be pretty hard **not** to like them even if you are a yaoi lover because in my opinion they work so well together that you just **have to **like them together. Strange, ne? T_T  


  
Now for Kira/Lacus. I mean this was the centerfold for the series. For crying out loud, they basically showed them naked in the opening credits every time telling me when I started watching this when it came out, "We're eventually going to be together in the end. I mean look at us, we're both nakie! And holding each other while we're nakie! We're going to be cannon!"  


  
Unfortunately, "eventually" never came for them **or** me.  


  
To **me**, there are only two sequences in the series where they actually showed hints to them getting together (hell, any romantic interaction) period. One is in episode 34 when Lacus helped Kira. When she leaned into him, I thought she was going to kiss him and I was thinking "Finally, about damn time!" Imagine to my disappointment when she didn't actually kiss him on the lips but on the cheek. Other than the light blushes that stained both their cheeks, there was nothing else. That 'peck' can be interpreted in many ways, but I saw it as a friendly peck. Nothing more. Nothing less. Grrr…  


  
Then episode 48 came about. Woo boy. ~_^ When Lacus stopped Kira before he could finish his "business" she told him a bunch of mushy stuff which was then followed up by giving him a "gift" for her appreciation. You could tell from the way Kira took it all in that either he wasn't interested in her that "way" or that because of his past relationships that he wasn't ready yet or possible never will be in my opinion.  


  
The latter proved to be true to me when he turned away from her with a sad look on his face. When he turned back to her, the "smile" was back on his face and to soothe the "hurt" that she might of felt when she wanted some recuperation for her "confession" - if you want to call it that - was another peck on the cheek. Again. If I was Lacus, that peck would of hurt more to me than if he didn't do anything at all because Kira did it out of pity. It would of felt superficial instead of "real" to me if you know what I mean. Then when Kira floats away, Lacus tries to call him back but he just keeps going. Ouch. 0_o  


  
In conclusion, I do not think that Kira/Lacus are cannon in the series (or at least in my books). I truly believe if the creators didn't have two "review" episodes and didn't have to rush the ending, I think they might of pulled it off. Does this mean I don't support them? Heck no! I mean I wrote a fic about them for crying out loud! And also if you read my other fics, I'm open to any almost any pairings that have *possibilities* in the series. Just check out my user info on my live journal near the bottom where the icons are at and you'll know what I'm talking about. Numerous pairings. ^_^  


  
Anyways, I guess that's it for that topic. I would really like feedback both on the fic and the 'cannon' thing. The fic because it's still weird for me to write dialogue and I want to know if it sounds okay. The 'cannon' thing because I like to hear your opinions whether it's a "I agree with you totally" or a "What the hell are you, stupid!?" If you do answer with the latter, at least give me a decent explanation as to why you think that way so that way I don't take it the wrong way. Wouldn't like any misinterpretations that lead to arguments. ~_^  


  
I would prefer comments on 'cannon' to be sent to my email at cagalli_chan@livejournal.com but you can leave in your review if you want. Remember, any response is better than none. ^_^  


  
Also, for people reading 'Once Upon a Sometime' and its sequel 'I Remember' I'm kind of having writer's block as in how I'm going to continue that series. Any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Also, looking for a beta for my fics. Even though I have received positive criticism, I somehow feel that it's still not good enough for me. Minimum requirements are preferably someone who has seen the series entirely as well as having good, if not great, grammar and spelling skills. A plus if you have written fics yourself. Send inquiries on 'ideas' and/or 'betaing' to **only** cagalli_chan@livejournal.com.  


  
Many thanks,

__

cagalli-chan


End file.
